A Kodak Moment
by CoffeeofMordor713
Summary: What if Lorelai remembered the band-aids and the camera? She never would have gone back to catch Rory and Dean... Chapter 2 now up!
1. Default Chapter

A Kodak Moment  
  
A/N: What would have happened if Lorelai had remembered to bring the camera and the band-aids that night at the inn? She never would have caught Rory and Dean... PG13 Romance/Drama  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Gilmore Girls unfortunately, but we own this fictional story. (And we're also pulling for Luke, but he's currently unavailable...)  
  
Ch 1: Disney Magic  
  
'"What are you doing?"  
  
"Will you just stand still?!" Luke leaned in and placed a passionate kiss gently on the lips of the woman he had loved for many years, but just now worked up the courage to show her. They parted leaving both of them in shock. Suddenly, Lorelai leaned towards him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Luke said backing away.  
  
"Will you just stand still?" Lorelai insisted calmly, but firmly. They embraced in another gentle kiss. Lorelai couldn't believe what she was doing. Luke, her coffee angel and best friend, who was always there for her, was now holding her in his strong arms as they locked lips with a shocking electricity she didn't know existed.  
  
She pulled away, taking in air. Luke, still surprised, pulled her close once more. But before they could embrace, a shrill screech interrupted the much-desired Kodak Moment.'  
  
Lorelai looked in disbelief at the now-deserted town square. Just a few days ago, she and Luke had been only friends; suddenly she was looking at the gruff diner man in a whole new way. She briefly touched her lips on the very spot that Luke had just placed his and smiled slightly. She turned to go inside the Dragonfly, her inn. Her one dream to own her own inn had finally come true. As of now, life was good.  
  
"Lorelai!"  
  
But it just couldn't last, could it?  
  
Lorelai reluctantly turned around to face Jason, who had a determined look upon his smug face.  
  
"Hello Jason, what can I do for you this grand evening?" Lorelai said exasperated.  
  
"Lorelai, please don't do this! I miss you! Don't you feel the same? Seriously, nothing has ever felt so right for me. You are the one, I just know it. We fit!" Jason babbled on, as he followed Lorelai, who was trying to ignore him by pouring herself coffee.  
  
"Jason, you have completely unbelievable timing here." Lorelai said sarcastically.  
  
"I know you have the inn, but just for one moment listen and I'll leave if you want me to." Jason carried on, "We should get married. I can't spend a day without you. You are my everything—"  
  
"I think that you should let it burn!" Lorelai sang out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I'm sorry, I thought you were gonna break into song," Lorelai said. She hadn't meant to be quite that mean, but she just couldn't understand how he could show up with wedding plans!  
  
Jason dropped his hands as if to be some sort of gesture. "I need an answer. We could get a house; I could be a father to Rory."  
  
"What? Are you for real? Do you think that I would actually say yes to having my ex show up out of the random and offer to be a father to my kid, who is 19?"  
  
"I hardly think I'm your ex." Jason said. "We were on a break!"  
  
"Way to go; now we're Ross and Rachel!" Lorelai shook her head.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Forget it Jason, we are way over!"  
  
"Lorelai, I can't take this, being apart." Jason sighed. "My heart says we're meant to be."  
  
"Jason! Before you start to sing out 'If You're Not the One' by Daniel Bedingfield, I will now turn to you and sing my own new and improved version of 'Leave' by Jojo!" Lorelai cried out.  
  
"Ok, Lorelai. I think I get it. If you don't love me just say the word and I'm out."  
  
"Has anything I said to you given you the impression that I do? I've moved on. I don't love you and I never have." Lorelai took a deep breath. "Please Jason. Please just go."  
  
Jason's face fell. "Alright I'll go. I'll be back later to see if you've changed your mind." He turned and walked out the door. Lorelai gave a sigh of relief as she sat down on the porch steps to wait for Luke. Rory laid next to Dean, with her head rested on his bare shoulder. She traced along his collarbones with her left index finger.  
  
"What a night." He said while reaching over to place a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Exactly." Rory said suddenly taking in the night's events. After the big inn run-through, she came to get a selection of CDs to bring back to the inn, then Dean came and then they made love. They made love. "Oh my god!! My mom! Dean, you have to go."  
  
"Ok, well, can I walk you back to the inn? I assume that's where you're going."  
  
"No, no, that's fine. I'll probably stay here for a bit. You really should go." She insisted as he pulled on his pants.  
  
After he left, she couldn't help but realize how interesting the wall seemed. She just slept with Dean. Her Dean who had gotten married. A salty tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Lorelai!" a familiar voice called out in the dark night.  
  
In the dimmed porch light, Lorelai could just make out the shadow of her favorite coffee guy.  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I was, uh, hoping you'd come back!" she was suddenly uneasy. She still didn't know what they were to each other.  
  
"Lorelai. I didn't know you'd still be waiting here," Luke said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Lorelai finished. "Um, how's Kirk? He put on quite a show earlier."  
  
"I sent him home with his mom. He's alright." Luke informed her.  
  
"Jason talked to me. He actually proposed to me." She paused to see Luke's uncomfortable reaction. "I said no. I don't think I ever loved him. I never thought I'd say it, but it was all thanks to my parents and the lawsuit that I realized it. He just wasn't—I'm sorry. I'm babbling like an idiot. I should just, um, go." She turned to leave.  
  
"No, no, sit here." Luke invited her to sit down beside him on the porch. She complied. "So the inn, it's terrific!"  
  
"Yeah, it really turned out well. Better than I expected." Lorelai said. She yawned loudly.  
  
"Busy night," Luke commented.  
  
"Oh yeah, tell me about it!" Lorelai sighed. "The opening, my parents, Jason, Kirk... God, what a night!"  
  
"Yeah, seeing Kirk naked in a tree next to my diner wasn't all that appealing I might add." Luke remarked.  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Then, there was us."  
  
"Yeah, there was us," Luke blushed, remembering the feel of Lorelai's arms around him.  
  
They were both silent for a moment, each at a loss for words. Neither seemed to know what to say.  
  
"It was Kodak Moment to remember, that's for sure." Lorelai tried to lighten the mood. Luke turned to look at her as she moved closer to him.  
  
"Well, I'd like to make some more memories." Luke said gently.  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Luke, this is all really new to me. I mean I had no idea you felt like this, I mean I kind of knew, but I don't know how I feel about you yet. I mean I guess I like you more than a friend but—"  
  
Luke interrupted her by placing his lips gently against hers.  
  
"That was nice." Lorelai commented. She looked into his eyes, his deep brown eyes, and found she could not get out of them. The look in his eyes was so gentle and kind. She never noticed it before.  
  
"Well I guess I should let you go. You have to get up early and I don't want you to oversleep." Luke said helping her up, pulling her out of her trance. He started to walk back into the inn.  
  
"Wait, Luke!" Lorelai called, running after him.  
  
"Lorelai, wh—" Luke stopped mid-sentence as Lorelai threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. He eagerly returned the kiss and pulled her close to him. The kiss deepened until both were struggling to breathe. Luke finally pulled away.  
  
"What was that?" he asked her.  
  
"Ever been to Disney World?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Me neither. I hear it's magical. But I think I just experienced it anyway." Lorelai left him in shock, smiling to herself as she went upstairs.   
  
Rory drove through the deserted street, her view cloudy, from crying. Just the thought of being left alone like she was, wasn't making her first time very enjoyable. As she drove closer to the inn, the thought of what she would have to tell Lorelai grew more over whelming.  
  
She reached the town square and parked behind a couple trees. In front of the entrance of the inn, stood Lorelai in Luke's arms. They looked like they were kissing. Lorelai left inside the inn with a huge smile on her face. How am I supposed to tell her now? She knew there was no way, after she was so happy. It was like her sixteenth birthday party. She couldn't tell her mom that grandma invited all of her Chilton class, because Emily had made pudding, Lorelai's favorite, that Friday Night Dinner and they were miraculously getting along.  
  
Rory turned back in her car to drive home.   
  
Hope you liked it! This is our first fic together. We'll be posting again soon!!!  
  
Please REVIEW!!!  
  
Danielle and Sara 


	2. 6 Packs of Equal

Disclaimer: We own nothing. We must resort to sitting in the corner, eating our hair.  
  
Thank you so much for your great reviews! We love it like a $2 whore!  
  
Sorry for the delay, we've been out of town.  
  
Back to our story...  
  
Ch. 2: 6 Packs of Equal  
  
Brrrriinng....brrriinnnngg.  
  
Lorelai groggily opened her eyes at the sound of her alarm. She turned her head to the side expecting to see Rory next to her. She wasn't there.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai sat up.  
  
Sookie was starting breakfast for the guests of the test run. She, Jackson, and her one chef scurried around taking orders and preparing food. The loud thumping coming down the stairs startled Sookie causing her to drop a large plate of bacon and sausage.  
  
"Lorelai! What's wrong?" Sookie asked after the tray was picked up.  
  
"Rory didn't come back to the inn last night! She went to pick up some CDs at the house and she never returned!"  
  
"Are you sure she dropped them off and just went to Lane's or something?" Sookie asked.  
  
"She would have said something! I just don't understand," Lorelai explained. "It's not like her to ditch out on the inn or any plans we had without a reason or at least telling me!"  
  
"I'm sure she did have a reason." Sookie said.   
  
Rory was out at the bookstore.  
  
"Hey Andrew, has that copy of Michelangelo's Path of History came in yet?" she asked. Once again, she was guilty of trying to keep busy.  
  
"Nope, check in next Tuesday." He replied.  
  
"Ok, thanks. I'll see you then!" she said walking out the door.  
  
"R-ring, ring!! Ring, ring!! Ring, ring!!" Rory reached for her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, hun! I was just taking orders at the inn for breakfast when I got the song "The Time of My Life" stuck in my head, and the only cure for getting it out of my head is to actually hear it from the CD, are you following?" Lorelai paused.  
  
"I hear ya." Rory said, biting her lip. "And I now know that hearing Kirk sing it, was not the same as the original, partly because after hearing the CD, I still had my right ear drum."  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot the CDs, I was going to, but instead, I—" Rory knew she couldn't tell her. "remembered I had to get Michelangelo's Path of History for my summer class on Cultural Arts. But they didn't have it." Rory added quickly added.  
  
"Okay, but why didn't you come home?" she questioned.  
  
"Uh well I went back to the house to get the CDs but I started reading the book and I fell asleep." Rory lied.  
  
"O-kay," Lorelai said slightly suspicious, but she brushed it off. "Well, can you meet me at Luke's?" she asked, feeling the smile spread on her face as she mentioned his name.  
  
"Uh, when?" Rory asked with a sinking feeling. She would have to see them both, so happy together, knowing a secret that could crush Lorelai once she found out.  
  
"Uh, how about five o'clock?" Lorelai suggested.  
  
"You know what?" Rory said finally. "I was supposed to meet Lane at three o'clock."  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai whined. "You were supposed to help me with the test run! You didn't tell me you had to leave early to meet Lane!"  
  
"I don't have to tell you everything!" Rory snapped.  
  
"Look what's wrong? Talk to me hun!" Lorelai said confused.  
  
"I'm an adult, Mom! I can make my decisions by myself without having to contact my mommy every time I choose between Reese's puffs or Kellogg's!" Rory yelled struggling against tears.  
  
Lorelai's mouth dropped open. The phone hung up with a click.  
  
"I don't believe this!" she dialed another number on her cell.  
  
"Hello?" a voice answered after the phone finished ringing.  
  
"Hi, Lane? Um, are you meeting Rory today at three o clock?" she asked.  
  
"We actually haven't talked for a while, no, why? Is everything ok?" Lane said.  
  
"I'm not sure. But something's up."  
  
"Let me know if she's ok." Lane said. "I will, thanks. Bye." Lorelai hung up.   
  
Luke stood by the counter in his diner, wiping down the tables. There wasn't much of a breakfast rush since mostly everyone was at the inn. So Luke just sat waiting for Lorelai. He had told her ahead of time that he would be at the diner working the next morning. He wondered if and when Lorelai would come in.  
  
Lorelai. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever expect to be kissed like that by her. Of course he had dreamed of it, but he never thought it would actually happen. Today he was happier than he'd been in awhile. The weight of his failure of a marriage was gone and his shoulders were light again. Lorelai was interested in him!  
  
Every time the bell rang above the door his head jerked up to see if it was her. He was so excited to see her! Luke was unusually polite and friendly to his customers and gave away free muffins to everyone that morning. Everyone noticed his hospitality and Mrs. Lavery even gave him a generous tip.  
  
The bells rang suddenly. Luke looked up, and immediately regretted it when he did. It was Kirk. So that was why his morning seemed more cheerier. Kirk hadn't used up his Equal supply yet.  
  
"Hey Luke." Kirk sat as he sat down at the counter. Luke forced a smile, which really wasn't all that hard to do considering how things were going with Lorelai.  
  
"Kirk," Luke nodded in response.  
  
"Luke I want to thank you for all the help you gave me—"  
  
"Kirk it was no problem but please just forget about it." Luke said firmly.  
  
"I want to pay you back for what you have done. Lulu and I are still together and I think the incident made us closer in a way. I love her and she loves me. I cannot thank you enough and—"  
  
"Stop talking Kirk. You are very welcome, but I don't want you to repay me. I'd rather that I forgot this ever happened." Luke said, not noticing that Dean had entered the diner. "Now what would you like to order?"  
  
Kirk opened his mouth to protest again but thought better of it. "A 3-egg omelette and whole wheat bread toasted for 24 seconds then flip it over and repeat. I need only 6 packs of Equal in my coffee instead of 7 ½ because Lulu suggested I change my diet."  
  
"We sell food here Kirk." Luke said exasperated. His patience was running thin.  
  
The bell above the door jingled as it opened. Luke looked up hoping for a nice distraction from Kirk.  
  
Rory entered the diner. She had been hoping to grab a cup of coffee before Lorelai got there. It suddenly occurred to her that maybe Lorelai had told Luke about their fight.  
  
"Hey Rory," Luke said, unsure of whether or not she knew about him and Lorelai. He noticed Dean in the corner. "I'll be right there Dean!"  
  
Rory eyes widened. Startled, she turned and fled from the diner.  
  
Dean, hearing her name, turned to see her rush out. Alarmed, he stood up and hurried after her.  
  
Luke stood there stunned. Something definitely was wrong.  
  
A/N Sorry we took so long to update! We'll try to update faster next time!  
  
Danielle and Sara 


End file.
